Dreamscapes
by sei.to.the.rah
Summary: She grew up in America, but she woke up in a new world being told she’s lived there all her life. She knows nothing of her past in Konoha, but she knows everyone’s future there. Apparently she grew up there and is a Chunin. Why doesn't she remember?
1. Love?

**Dreamscapes**

_Love?_

The room felt like it was spinning. It was dark. No, my eyes were just closed. I could hear the birds outside. I planned on just laying in bed for another hour or so like I always did when I woke up. I'd just lay there, daydreaming or something. It's not like I had anything better to do.

"Good morning, beautiful," a male's voice greeted me.

My eyes shot open. An anime guy was leaning over me with a smile on his face. I blinked a couple of times before screaming and losing my balance, causing me to fall off the bed with the sheets still wrapped around my legs.

"W-What's wrong?!" he asked. He backed up to give me room. I hit my head on the dresser on the way down. I was now holding my head with my hands in pain, still wrapped in my sheets. I looked up at him.

"Who-Who are you?!" I suddenly screamed.

"It's me. Kou. What? Did you forget or something?" Kou stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Um-Uh-Where am I?" I questioned.

"In your house, genius," he sighed. "Seriously. Stop with the games. You're starting to scare me, Kimi."

"Kimi?" I questioned.

"Yeah. That's your name. Don't-" the alarm clock interrupted him. "Huh. You set your alarm this time." I just sat on the floor with the sheets still wrapped around my legs as he walked to the alarm clock and turned it off. "You going to just sit there all day?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore," I rubbed my head.

He sighed and walked over to me. He leaned down and pulled the sheets off of me before helping me up. "Seriously, Kimi. Stop with the games and get ready." I looked down at my clothes. This wasn't what I put on last night. I put on a baggy black shirt and black pants that were too long to walk properly in. Now I was wearing a purple shirt and black shorts. "You can take a shower in the bathroom across the hall. I'll go pick us up some breakfast."

"Um- Okay?" I spoke unsurely.

"You're really starting to scare me, Kimi. Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore," I frowned. "Who are you again? And why are you in my house? Please- I'm just really confused."

He sighed. "I'm Kou. You've known me since like forever. We were on the same squad. And what do you mean 'What am I doing here?' I've been visiting you every morning to wake you up and make sure you were still okay because you were too depressed and lonely after your dog died." He rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember?"

"But how did you get in here?" I asked.

Now he was laughing. Laughing?! What was so funny that could possibly make him laugh?!

"Hello. Spare key." He chuckled, waving it in my face. "Not like I need it. I am a Jonin after all."

"Jonin?" I blinked.

"Damn. You really are out of it. Maybe I should just take you to the hospital," he said to himself. "Hurry up and get ready. You're going to the doctor right after breakfast."

"Um…" I said before he left the bedroom.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Where-" I began.

He sighed again. Kou set his hand on the dresser I hit my head on. "This one," he spoke slowly as if I was retarded, "is yours." He then walked to the door and opened it. "And that," he pointed to the door across the hall, "is the bathroom."

"Thanks," I spoke sarcastically, making him laugh.

"Do you need me to show you how to use the shower, too?" he teased.

My face turned red and I threw a pillow at him. He caught it and laughed even more before leaving the room. "Jackass," I muttered, walking over to the dresser. I opened it and examined the clothing. Everything was black. After staring at the clothes for five minutes, I chose a black, short-sleeved shirt and black short shorts. I then grabbed the necessary clothes to wear underneath. I walked across the hall and opened the door to the bathroom.

I placed my clothes on the counter by the sink and then froze. I was staring at my reflection. Well, at least I sort of looked the same. I had red hair that went down to my hips with bangs covering my forehead. My hair used to only be mid-back. At least my dark brown eyes were still the same.

I took my bath and got out. It takes me a little over thirty minutes to take a shower and dry off. I put on my clothes and looked in the mirror again. I noticed a small bag on the counter and opened it. It was a make-up bag. I sighed in relief. I put on some concealer, mascara, and eyeliner before leaving the bathroom. I had my pajamas and towel in my arms. I looked around for where to put them, but decided they'd be fine in the corner of my bedroom. I normally was kind of a neat freak, but I had little idea of where things were around here. I saw a couple hair ties on the dresser. I put three of them around my right wrist. I didn't plan on putting my hair up. I just liked to have them around my wrist.

I walked down the hall and found the stairs. I walked down them to see Kou just entering the house, two boxes in his hands. "Hey, Kimi! I got us some sushi! Your fav, right?" he greeted with a grin.

"Uh… I don't know." I honestly never had Japanese food other than ramen. My friends loved it though, so it couldn't be that bad. I walked over to where he set the food on the table.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Confused," I answered.

He put his warm hand on my forehead, making me blush. He grinned. "Do I make you nervous?" he asked smugly.

I swat his hand away and glared at him before folding my arms across my chest. He laughed.

"Aw-w. Are you pouting?" He chuckled. That earned him another glare. "Anyways, your temperature seems fine. Hurry and eat so I can take you to a doctor."

He sat down in one of the chairs and opened one of the boxes to eat. I sat down across from him and opened my box. And like he said, it contained sushi. He handed me a pair of chopsticks to use. He already started digging in while I stared at the chopsticks. I was used to a fork when it came to food like this. I picked up one of the chopsticks and then looked at how he was holding his. I just shrugged before stabbing my food with the chopstick and putting it in my mouth.

He raised an eyebrow and paused before taking a bite of his food. That was until I started choking on my food. The next thing I know, he's behind me with his arms wrapped around me and pushing on my stomach. The food landed on my plate and he let go. Kou placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked.

After I was done coughing, I answered with, "You call that food? I'm sorry, but that's disgusting!"

He stared at me for a moment. "But you like sushi. It's your favorite."

"Since when? How do you know what my favorite food is?" I questioned.

"You really don't remember anything, do you, Kimi?" he asked.

"I'm not the Kimi you know. I'm not from here. This isn't my house. I've never even met you," I frowned. I knew this was hurting his feelings. I could feel it.

"But you are Kimi. Please just let me take you to the doctor. We can even check your blood to prove to you who you are. We can start all over. Just please believe me. I've known you since you were learning how to walk. I'm your best friend, Kimi. I'm sorry that this is all confusing to you. I'll do my best to help you get your memory back. I promise that I'll take care of you till you're better," Kou said with his hands on my shoulders.

"But why are you doing this? Why do you care so much?" I asked.

"Because- Because I love you, Kimi," he said looking into my eyes.

"Love me?" I frowned and looked at the wall to my right. He loved me?

"Since you apparently hate sushi now, what do you want to eat?" he asked.

I turned to face him again. "I… uh… Ramen?" I spoke unsurely.

He gave me a confused look. "I thought you hated ramen. Ah, what the hell. If it'll make you happy." He shrugged. He walked over to a closet and opened it. He tossed a pair of black, knee-high ninja sandals to me. I looked at them before putting them on. When I looked up, he was in front of me with some kind of dark purple jacket in his hands. "Here you go." He handed it to me.

I tried it on. It was a long jacket. It went down to my knees. It had sleeves that ended at my elbows and a hood. I smiled. It was my favorite color.

"Don't forget your headband." He smiled, handing it to me.

I looked at the headband. It had the Leaf symbol on it. That meant I was in Konoha. The cloth was black like all the rest of my clothes. At least my jacket was a different color. Now the question was where did I wear the headband? I don't want it on my forehead. My bangs would hide it anyways. "Where do I wear it?" I finally asked.

"Huh? Well, you normally wear it as a belt," he told me. I nodded and tied it around my waist. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I answered.

He held the door open for me as I walked out. Then he locked it and started walking down the street. I stood at his right and slightly behind him. "So you don't remember anything huh?" he asked, looking at me. "What are you doing back there?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. "That's better." He grinned.

I finally paid attention to what Kou looked like. He had chin length black hair and bright red eyes, like Kurenai. Was he related to her? "Kou?" I spoke.

"Hm?"

"What's your last name?" I questioned.

"Yuhi. Why?"

"Just wondering." So he was related to Kurenai. "Do you have… any family?" I asked.

"I have my aunt Kurenai. She's a Jonin like me," he answered.

"What about me? Do I have a family?" I asked.

He flinched. "Maybe you should sit down for this." He stopped walking.

"It's okay. I understand," I said before continuing walking. He quickly caught up with me. I noticed that for every two steps I took, he took one. I looked up at him. He was about a foot taller than me. "Kou, how old are we?"

"You're sixteen. Minoru and I are seventeen," he spoke.

"Minoru?" I questioned.

"Yeah. He's also on our squad. He's the medical ninja of the group," he explained.

"What are you best at when it comes to Jutsu?" I asked.

"Me? Well, I'm not bad at Ninjutsu, and I'm really good at Taijutsu," he boasted, "but I'm best at Genjutsu like my aunt. Minoru and I are both Jonin. You're still a Chunin."

"What am I good at?" I asked.

"Well, you're not that great at Genjutsu. It's one of your worst. But you are excellent in Taijutsu and specialize in Ninjutsu. I'm surprised you're not a Jonin yet. You're just as good as Minoru and me. You always said that you wanted to train more before continuing though," he spoke. "Here we are."

"Huh?" I questioned.

"The ramen stand. You wanted ramen, right?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot," I admitted.

He laughed and walked in. He sat in the seat on the far left. I sat at his right. "What kind of ramen do you want?" he asked.

"Um… chicken?" I looked at him, confused.

"Two bowls of your chicken ramen!" Kou lifted his hand in the air. He had money in his hand.

"Two bowls of chicken ramen coming up!" the old man I recognized from the show yelled.

"So, Kimi," Kou spoke. "You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head.

"Anything at all?"

"I remember some things. Like what a ninja is. I remember this village and the ones surrounding us. Wasn't there a war between the Sound here?"

"Yeah. At least you remember that. Kind of hard not to though," Kou said.

"Why do you ask? I already told you I don't remember anything," I questioned.

"It's just that… well…" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We were kind of dating." He chuckled.

I blushed. Dating? Well, I guess that would explain why he was so concerned and willing to take me here even after he went through the trouble to buy sushi. He even was going to take me to the hospital. And he did grab my hand earlier. He even told me that he loved me.

"Is something wrong? I understand… if you don't want to date me since… you know. You don't remember."

"No! No. I- Uh… It's fine. Everything's just so confusing right now." I frowned.

"So-o. We're together?" he asked with a blush.

"Uh… I guess," I spoke unsurely.

He gave me the widest grin he's shown me today. I must've made his day. "Awesome! Kind of worried me for a second!" He laughed.

"Here's your ramen." The man placed a bowl in front of each of us.

"Thanks!" Kou thanked him.

"Thank you," I spoke quieter than Kou.

Kou already started eating. I stared at the chopsticks before me.

"Hey, Kou?"

"Hm?" he questioned with a mouthful of ramen.

"Do you have a piece of paper? Any paper will do," I spoke, still staring at the chopsticks.

"Uh… Hold on a sec." He checked the pockets in his vest. At last he pulled out a piece of paper. "It's just a grocery list. Will it do?" He handed it to me.

"Yeah," I answered and took it from him. I folded it up real small and put it between my chopsticks. I then tied one of my hair ties around it to hold it in place. It was a trick one of my friends taught me. It keeps the chopsticks together for me. She called them _cheater sticks_.

Kou apparently was staring at me the whole time because after I started eating my ramen, I looked over at him and he was watching me. I gave him a confused look and he just chuckled before continuing to eat his own food.


	2. Lies

**Dreamscapes**

_Lies_

I was now sitting in a white room in a chair. Kou was sitting to my left. The doctor finally came back in. "I finished the blood test like you requested. You _are_ Kimi Amaterasu. May I ask why you wanted the test done?" the man in the white suit known as the doctor asked.

"She doesn't remember anything of her past. She doesn't even know how to use chopsticks properly," Kou stated.

"I see. Did this happen on a mission or-" the doctor began.

"No. She woke up like this. I dropped by to check on her and she screamed when I woke her up," Kou said.

"Hmm. Very odd. Tell me, Kimi. How do you feel?" the doctor asked.

"I feel fine. I'm just confused," I answered.

"She's perfectly healthy. I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do for her," the doctor told us. "You are free to leave."

Kou sighed. "Come on," he said.

We walked out of the building and were now walking down the street. We stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Damn it," he sighed.

I frowned. "I'm sorry. I wish I knew who you were, but…"

He gave me a smile. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault," he assured me. "Hey. Come on. Let's see if we can find Minoru. He's probably at the training grounds." Kou stood up and grabbed my hand.

We walked to the training grounds. Kou whistled a bird call. The moment I opened my eyes from blinking, another person was standing in front of us. Kou appeared to be about six feet tall. I wasn't sure how tall this guy was, but he was obviously shorter than Kou by about two to three inches. Kou was a little more muscular than him, too. They were both wearing the average Jonin outfit. The guy in front of me had shaggy brunette hair and light blue eyes. He didn't seem happy or really anything, just bored.

"Hey, Minoru! What's up?" Kou asked.

Minoru looked at Kou. "Not much. I was just relaxing in one of the trees… until you came along."

Kou laughed, but soon got serious.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Minoru questioned.

"No. Well, kind of. It's Kimi," Kou spoke.

"Kimi? But she's right here," Minoru looked at me.

"Yeah, but she's not exactly normal," Kou said.

"What do you mean? Oh. Is it because she's actually holding your hand-" Minoru began before Kou cut him off with a glare.

"Huh?" I looked at Kou, confused.

"It's nothing," Kou assured me. He turned back to Minoru. "She doesn't remember anything. She woke up thinking I was some intruder. She didn't even recognize her own house," Kou sighed.

"That explains it," Minoru spoke.

"Explains what?" Kou asked.

"You're taking advantage of this situation, aren't you?" Minoru asked Kou.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Kou, what's going on?" I asked.

"What's going on is-" Minoru began.

"Shut up, Minoru!" Kou growled.

"You two aren't dating. Kou's taking advantage of your memory loss because he's liked you since he got over the cootie stage. You two never were together. In fact, anytime he'd ask you out on a date, you'd tell him you don't date teammates because of personal reasons," Minoru spoke.

"Damn it, Minoru! What's your fucking problem?!" Kou yelled, releasing my hand and aiming a punch for Minoru's face. Minoru easily ducked and moved to the side. Before Kou could kick him, I interrupted.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "I have no idea what's going on! Will someone please explain to me? I'm just so confused." I covered my face with my hands as I started to cry. That stopped them immediately.

"Don't cry, Kimi! I know I shouldn't have lied to you! It's just-" Kou panicked.

I lowered my hands, revealing the tears that traced my cheeks. I hated being confused, being left in the dark.

"Oh my gosh, Kimi. I'm so sorry." Kou embraced me in a hug. "I know I shouldn't have lied to you. It was wrong and stupid. Just please don't cry."

I pushed him off. "You said you were my friend, my best friend. What kind of friend lies about something like that? I thought you said you loved me. Why would you lie to someone you love? Do you not care about my feelings?" I asked.

Kou couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say. "I- Uh- Kimi."

Minoru just stood there with his hands in his pockets, staring at us.

I glared at Kou, tears still in my eyes. I then quickly turned around and ran towards the forest. "Damn it, Minoru! You and that big mouth of yours! Now look what you did!" Kou yelled before chasing after me.

I barely made it out of the field and into the woods before Kou appeared in front of me. He grabbed me by the arms so I couldn't run. "Kimi. Kimi! Just listen to me! Please!" he yelled.

I tried to get out of his grip, but gave up. I wouldn't look at his face though. I couldn't stand being lied to. Not only was I embarrassed that I fell for his act, but I was upset that my friend would take advantage of me like that. Everything was so confusing. I know this isn't my home. The doctor was wrong about that blood test! I'm not from Konoha! I'm from America!

Kou made me face him with his right hand. He was sure to be gentle though. "Kimi, I'm so sorry. I do love you. It's just that you never loved me back. I've always wanted to be with you. I couldn't resist this one chance. I've always dreamed of being your boyfriend. Please forgive me. I understand that you're angry at me. I disserve it. Just please understand. I really do love you. I want you to know that."

Another tear traced my cheek. Did he really mean that? I have no memories of him, yet he obviously knows me. And he even loves me. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do, but before I realized what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He seemed shocked at first, but he hugged back. I've never been so confused in my life. He has been nice to me ever since I woke up here. He obviously has feelings for me. But it makes me wonder, if he cared so much about me, why did I not feel the same way towards him in the past? Minoru said I always turned him down. He obviously cares. I've never met a guy that cared so much about me. If only I knew.

"Well, this is odd. Normally she beats you up when you attempt to touch her. And I've never seen her cry before," Minoru spoke from behind me.

I turned my face towards him. I knew Kou was glaring at him. Minoru seemed so calm though. It made me wonder how they felt towards each other. For what I could see, they seemed to hate each other.

"Kimi, when's your birthday?" Minoru questioned me.

"Um… February 21st?" I thought out loud.

"Hmm. It seems she remembers that," Minoru spoke.

"Don't you know when you're not wanted?" Kou growled.

"I did nothing wrong. I told her the truth. She deserves to know. You know I don't lie to my teammates. I'm just protecting you from her anger in the future when she remembers everything," Minoru stated.

"Whatever," Kou mumbled. He looked down at me and released me from the never ending hug. He gave me a smile. "You okay? I really am sorry."

I wiped away my tears and gave him a small smile. "Yeah. And I know."

I could feel Minoru staring at me. It was kind of awkward. I turned to face him, and I was right. He was staring at me. "Thank you," I finally said, "for telling me the truth."

"Yeah," he spoke. He seemed to be thinking. "Kimi," he got my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you remember how to fight? Do you remember any of your Jutsu?" Minoru questioned.

"Umm…" I shook my head.

I heard a bird from above. I looked up to see a raven fly past us. Kou sighed. "Damn it. Kimi, I have to go. Will you be okay with Minoru until I get back?"

"Uh… Yeah?" I looked at Minoru to see what he thought of this. He still seemed bored.

"Okay. Later, Kimi." He hugged me one last time before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

I blinked. I looked over at Minoru. "A raven?" I questioned.

"It's the bird our team uses," he explained. He turned away from me and started walking.

"Minoru? Wait up." I ran after him.

He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked. He finally stopped by a stream. He sat down on a large rock. I was still standing. He was taking off his sandals and rolling up his pants. I gave him a confused look, but he just walked into the stream. "Take your sandals off. I'm going to teach you something," he told me.

I nodded and took off my sandals. I took my jacket off and sat it on the rock he was on earlier. He motioned for me to come over to him. I did so and was now standing by him in the stream. He pulled out two kunai, handing one to me.

"Since you don't remember anything, I'm going to teach you three things today," Minoru said.

"What are you going to teach me?" I asked.

"First, I'm going to teach you how to catch a fish. Then, I'm going to teach you how to heal it, that way if you get hurt and Kou and I can't be there for you, you'll have some hope. And last, I'm going to teach you how to walk on water and up a tree. You've already learned all this once, so it shouldn't be too difficult for you," he explained.

I nodded.

"Now." He seemed to be waiting. I just stared at him blankly. All of a sudden, he threw the kunai at the water. He hit a fish. "Nothing to it."

"But how do you heal it if it's already dead?" I asked.

"It's not completely dead. Follow me." He walked over to the ground and set the fish on another large rock. He put both hands on it. His hands were glowing green. Not a moment later, the fish was moving around. Minoru tossed the fish back into the water. "See? Simple."

"Yeah, but that's a fish. What if I was seriously injured? I'd have no way of healing myself," I spoke.

"Yes, but considering your condition, I doubt you'll be leaving the village anytime soon. Besides, mastering Medical Jutsu took me years. There's no way you can do that in a single day. Even in the past when you had your memory, you only the basics of Medical Jutsu," he told me.

"Oh," was my only reply.

He walked back towards the stream, but stopped before getting in the water. He motioned me to walk over to him. I did so and stood at his right. "That's one way to catch a fish. Now this time you're going to try, but you're going to do it differently. Wait until one jumps in the air. Then throw your kunai at it and pin it to that tree."

"And if I miss?" I questioned.

"Then I'm just wasting my time and will let Kou train you," he told me.

"Well, that's not very nice," I mumbled. He gave me a small smile. That's the first smile I've seen from him.

"I'm not the nicest person," he admitted. I smiled back at him.

A splash in the water startled me. One of the fish had jumped and now was in the air. I quickly threw the kunai. It missed, but the fish didn't land back in the water yet. I took the kunai Minoru was holding and threw it at the fish, too. "I got it!" I smiled.

"You'll be able to fend for yourself in the woods then… unless you meet up with another ninja or bandits. But we'll get to that training later. Hopefully you'll just get your memory back though," Minoru spoke.

I smiled. I was very pleased with just pinning the fish to the tree. It meant I stood some chance in this world, right? At least I was okay with a kunai. I ran over to the three and took out the kunai. I held the fish in my other hand and went over to the stone. I set the fish down and looked at Minoru. He was already next to me.

"Place both of your hands above the fish," he instructed. I did so. "Now concentrate your chakra to your hands and-"

I managed to get the chakra to my hands, but… I sort of made the fish explode. "Ah! Gross!" I wiped my hands on the grass.

Minoru looked at me like I was some kind of psychotic freak at first, but then he broke out laughing. I didn't know if this was just amusing, or if he was laughing at me.

"It's not that funny," I mumbled.

"Maybe not to you." He smiled.

I tried to catch another fish. He sat on the grass, waiting. I managed to make two more fish explode, and I swear the next fish was looking at me, so I screamed and threw it back in the water with the kunai still attached to its body. I just caught another fish and placed it on the stone. Minoru walked back over to me. I put my hands above it like he instructed earlier and focused.

Instead of blue chakra that made the fish explode, I finally managed to get some green chakra. That earned me a smile from Minoru. Minoru was able to heal his fish in an instant. I was healing mine for ten seconds already, but it was a start and it definitely was healing. And finally, the fish began to move around again. "Congratulations. You actually did it," Minoru spoke.

"Yeah. It took forever though," I said putting the fish back in the water.

"I didn't expect you to get it right away. You were always terrible at Medical Jutsu. You're just good at fighting," he told me.

"So I really did learn something new." I smiled. He nodded.

Minoru walked over to a tree and motioned me to come over to him again. "It's time to learn how to walk up a tree," he told me. "You'll have to finish this task before learning how to walk on water."

"Okay." I looked at him, waiting for him to begin this lesson.

He began walking up the tree as if it was normal for him. It was like gravity had no effect on him at all. He then casually walked back down, his hands still in his pockets. He took his place at my side and pointed at the tree. "Your turn."

I nodded. I wasn't going to take a running start. I simply focused my chakra at my feet and placed my foot on the tree repeatedly until it stuck. I then slowly walked up the tree, making sure I was still on it. I made it to the top and sat on a branch.

"I see you still have your chakra control!" a voice shouted from behind me, scaring me and making me scream. I lost my balance and fell out of the tree. Luckily, Minoru caught me and put me down.

"Nice going, idiot," Minoru insulted Kou.

Kou rolled his eyes. "How was I supposed to know she'd scream and fall out?"

Minoru shook his head and sighed. I smiled. Kou jumped down and landed beside me.

"What's up, shortie?" Kou rested his arm on my head. I was used to people making fun of my height, so I wasn't angry.

"Where were you?" I asked Kou.

"Just checking on something. What's going on here? You were walking up a tree. Was Minoru retraining you?" Kou asked.

"Yeah. He taught me how to catch a fish and heal it. Now he was showing me how to walk up a tree. Next, he's going to show me how to walk on water," I explained.

"She made the first thee fishes explode," Minoru told him.

Kou started laughing. "Nice. I wish I could've seen that." He grinned. "It's time for lunch, so how's about you take a break?"

I looked at Minoru to see what he thought. "Yeah. I'm hungry. Let's go."

"How does barbeque sound?" Kou requested.

"I'm okay with anything. As long as it isn't sushi." I smiled.

Minoru gave Kou a questioning look. "That's not the weirdest part. She wanted ramen for breakfast," Kou told him.

Minoru looked at me strangely, but nodded. "Alright. Let's go."


End file.
